


极东 | 先答应了再说

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 极东无差 俗套校园甜饼
Relationships: 极东 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	极东 | 先答应了再说

先答应了再说

王耀突然停住了脚步。  
他看见本田菊在座位上趴桌睡觉，教室里一个人都没有，静悄悄的。

本田菊是这个学期新来的转校生。王耀在那之后几天在走廊碰到了表妹林晓梅，他叫住少女：“晓梅，那边那个，是你们班那转校的不？”  
林晓梅顺着王耀的目光看到了办公室外跟老师说着话的本田菊，她点点头，又说：“我们上午刚上了羽毛球课。他打球很帅呢！很受欢迎喔。”  
噢——竟然是运动型吗？王耀有点意外：那天的他看上去异常文静呢。  
那次把本田菊手上的书和文件袋撞掉了真的只是一时没注意；王耀赶忙收拾了一下，对方黑漆漆的眼眸瞧过来，听见王耀的道歉好像也没什么反应，王耀咧出一个惯用的微笑，本田菊像突然反应过来，直起身子，道了谢，匆匆走了。他当这个面生的同学内向过头，说不定还把人吓着了。  
那边的本田菊已经走开了，看了一会公告栏，王耀盯着这人的侧脸想：长得挺好看。

对某个人施以关注的玄学后果是，你会在日常动线上时不时地遇到对方。  
秉着客观理性的原则，王耀数了数：在同一条走廊上碰面，是因为班级都在同一侧，在楼梯间偶遇也是因为那条过道更近；操场……饭后绕圈散步是挺常见的习惯吧，嗯，大家肯定都这样；体育馆呢，自己这学期去的次数倒是少了，但是课上安排很近又凑巧分到过一组，现在维持着普通球友的关系，这点不算不算——噢、等等，他还交了加入学生会的报名申请吗？  
本田菊的声音提醒了他：“请问，我脸上有什么脏东西么？”  
“没有没有，”王耀紧急叫停脑内风暴，开始吃饭：“吃啊，你看我做什么。”  
噢，现在是饭搭子了。

在意确实是很在意的。王耀杵着下巴在脑内回忆了一圈看过的一丁点日漫，角色形象一一跟本田菊叠在一起，又被他拎开，他觉得这样的比较过于浅薄，依据自己的理智原则，王耀得出两点：一，本田菊对他笑起来的样子很不一样，但是，又很对自己胃口。  
第二点则是：尽管觉得这位同学有点难懂，但他还是——怎么说呢，反正就是后知后觉地动了点别的心思。  
王耀第二次叹口气，老天爷，你这样让我很难办；本田菊，你也让我很难办，你为什么笑起来这么好看呢？明明不笑的样子也很帅气。  
在这个注定需要了悟的、写满了诸多同校学生青春故事的楼梯口，王耀学长面对着分分钟指示未来的阶梯，感到了懊悔，妹妹念叨过的那些曲折思绪确实是会出现的，哥错怪你了，不该说你小说看多了。  
他忍不住抬头叨叨：“本田菊啊——”  
楼梯上方传来了熟悉的嗓音：“在找我吗？”

本田菊朝他微笑，见到王耀猛然怔住的神情后就收了收嘴角，正色问他：“怎么了？”  
王耀张了嘴，没说出话来。他飞快扫视四周，上前一步抓住本田菊的手腕，心下一横：“嘘，你别说话，先答应我。”  
“什么？”  
王耀在他嘴角边极快地亲了一下。  
本田菊险些没站稳，瞪大了眼睛，反过来扣住王耀的手，直直地——往王耀唇上咬了下去。  
王耀懵了。他直愣愣盯着本田菊，直到对方稳住呼吸反问他：“不、不是这个意思么？我……”  
此时此刻外界的任何一个声响都足够致命，王耀发挥了球场上的敏捷反应，先不管这么多了，赶紧推着本田菊往楼上跑，逃离这个本应浪漫的事发现场。  
谢天谢地，其实误入的是恰好经过的林晓梅，可惜她早错过了精彩一幕。

王耀和本田菊一个下午都没碰面，直到现在。  
学校里其他人都走得差不多了，王耀抿着嘴，默默站在走廊上看向趴桌睡觉的本田菊，不知道这家伙为什么这个点还待在教室。即便没有旁人，王耀还是觉得有些尴尬，掩饰般抬手挠挠脸，在门外站了好一会儿，就是下不了那个决心进去。  
哎——说惆怅也不是，羞耻也不是，窃喜吗？还是有一点的，算了，说是犯蠢就犯蠢吧。王耀深吸一口气平复涌起一个个气泡的心情，抬起脸，就看到本田菊已经醒了，朝窗边望过来，竟也不约而同地挠了挠脸颊。

另一侧窗外的夕照洒进来打在本田菊侧脸，泛着浅淡的金色光泽。啊，他脸上有阳光呢，王耀神游天外一般地这样想，又发现，本田菊的脖子有点红了。  
本田菊像彻底清醒过来似的站起身，拿好了背包，往王耀走去，脸上像有些微急切又像在克制着高兴，但显然这次的表情管理不算太成功，王耀还没见过这两种表情能同时出现在眼前这个好看学弟的脸上。  
那双幽黑眸子又在看他：“王耀、我喜——”  
王耀秉承着客观理智且伴随奇怪自尊作祟的原则，抢先往前站了一步，看向本田菊，笑眯眯地说：“好的，我现在可以认为你已经答应要做我男朋友了。”

FIN.

本田菊在某些方面真的很执着。  
他在回去的路上也坚持对王耀补完被打断的告白：“我喜欢你。”  
现在脖子变红的人成了王耀，但本田菊认为，还是不要指出来比较好。  
反正他都答应他了！

END

林晓梅：错亿。

真•END

01/04/20


End file.
